


Problematic Smut One Shots

by Anonymous



Category: problematic - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Problematic Ships, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Problematic smut one shotsRequests: Open (always)Therapist approved, buzz off
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy/Ranboo, Floris | Fundy/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 37
Kudos: 485
Collections: anonymous





	1. Requests

Problematic mcyt ships for the people like me

Request form:

Ship:   
Top:  
Bottom:  
Summary:  
Kinks:  
Extra: 

I do not care for hate


	2. Butler!Ranboo/Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Masquerade episode but different

It was a fairly easy job. Clean the mansion, that’s all he had to do. His boss barely came home so he often found himself alone in the huge mansion. That also made cleaning even easier. 

There are times when the butler found himself slacking off but assumed it’s fine since no one was there. 

Until one day his boss came home earlier than excitedly. 

“Oh Butler.” His voice rang out causing the butler to flinch. “Are you slacking off?”

He faced his boss, nodding slowly. 

“Care to explain yourself?” He raised his hand to make sure his butler wouldn’t interrupt before he was done. “Three words.”

“I.. was… tired.” He counted to make sure that was three. 

“Well we can’t have that now, come along.” Boss said, leading the butler to one of the bedrooms. 

He sighed knowing he was about to get some sort of punishment. He had a game with himself, if he could guess the punishment right, he would reward himself with either a treat that he stole from the kitchen, or anything else he could get his hands on. 

“Shirt off.” 

_ Lashings. _ He guessed, starting to unbutton his shirt. 

What he didn’t expect was his bosses cold hands to rub along his back. He squeaked in response, shying away from the touch. 

“Don’t move.” His boss ordered, pulling him closer. “You’ve been bad, butler. I think I need to teach you a lesson.”

His hand curled around to the front, running all along his chest. 

His boss started to lead him to the bed, leaning close to his ear, “I’m not going to go easy on you,  _ Ranboo, _ this is a punishment.”

He shuddered at the use of his real name, which was something that  _ never _ happened. 

“Do you like me calling you that? Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you call me by my name.”

He then pushed Ranboo onto the bed, almost knocking the air out of his lungs. 

His boss crawled on top of him, his fingers snaked under Ranboo’s waistband and pulled his pants and boxers down all the way. 

He hummed, examining Ranboo. He certainly had a pretty body, he was unsure how he didn’t notice before. 

“This is a punishment, but I might as well be nice.” He said, lubing up three of his fingers, “I don’t want to hurt you  _ too _ much this time.”

Ranboo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead they squeezed shut when a finger pushed inside of him. 

His mouth opened half way and let out quiet whimpers. It wasn’t long until Ranboo had all three of the slicked fingers inside him and it wasn’t long until he was letting out quiet moans. 

His boss watched Ranboo’s face with interest and deemed him stretched enough. Using the leftover lube on his hand, he stroked himself a few times before lining up. 

He thrusted in roughly, relishing in the cry he received from Ranboo. 

He stared off with a fast pace, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting right back in. 

Ranboo threw his head back, his hands scrambling to grab at something. 

“How does it feel, Ranboo?” His boss asked with a low growl. “Are you enjoying your punishment?”

“How—How many words?” The butler gasped at a particularly hard thrust. 

“Three, of course.” 

“Mmh..~” Ranboo moaned softly, “It.. f-feels good~!”

“Do you like it?”

Ranboo nodded quickly, moaning with every thrust.

His boss chuckled darkly, “I never knew you were such a slut, I should’ve done this sooner.” 

Ranboo’s moans got louder when his boss started to slam right into his prostate. His boss grinned and only got unbelievably rougher. 

Ranboo’s eyes rolled back, his mind and thoughts started to be clouded with pleasure and all he could think about was the overwhelming feeling. 

“You’re such a whore.”

Ranboo nodded again, “I’m your whore~! I’m only yours~!”

His boss's face flushed at that, he wasn’t even mad Ranboo was speaking out of turn because of how hot that was. 

“Fuck…” He reached up, snaking his fingers around Ranboo’s neck and giving a light squeeze. 

The butler wrapped his long legs around Techno’s waist. “P-please…” He struggled to speak from his airway almost being completely cut off. “I’m so close..!”

“Oh yeah?” His boss grinned, “Say my name when you cum, okay?”

“I don’t- I don’t know…”

He chuckled, “It’s Techno.”

Ranboo blinked, now unable to think about anything other than Techno’s name. 

Techno had one hand around Ranboo’s neck, and the other had a good grip on his hip. 

His thrusts got rougher and Ranboo’s moans got louder. 

As soon as Ranboo cried out his name, Techno tightened his grip around Ranboo’s neck as cum coated both of their chests. 

Techno picked up the pace in an attempt to chase his own orgasm, and just before it became too much for Ranboo, he released inside. 

The butler whined softly when Techno pulled out, and he suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness hit him. 

Techno laid down beside him, “You okay?”

Ranboo nodded wordlessly, closing his eyes. 

Techno pulled the sleeping Ranboo close to him, the two can have a nice moment just this once at least. 


	3. Philza/Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: Philza/Ranboo, dub con, innocent ranboo, overstimulation, light daddy kink, technoblade mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say, yeah I’m not doing any requests in order sorry to say, I will get through all of them though

Phil could see the sky from where he laid, it was still dark out but he knew it was getting closer to morning hours. 

He hadn’t slept at all yet, mostly because of a...problem. Getting off with his hand just wasn’t cutting it that time. 

Sitting up on his bed, he thought about who was in the house at the time. Techno, obviously, and Ranboo.

Now, he'd rather not do anything with Techno...for reasons. So, Ranboo was the next and only option. 

Sneaking throughout the house, Phil made it to Ranboo’s room and he slowly opened the door, before locking it behind him. 

So, he approached the sleeping Ranboo, careful to be as quiet as possible. He eyed Ranboo for a few seconds, making sure he was still asleep before climbing onto the bed with him. 

He removed the blanket, causing the boy to shiver but he still didn’t wake so Phil pulled down both of their pants. 

He stroked himself a little, lathering his dick in precum before pushing inside of Ranboo. 

He heard Ranboo whine softly, but that didn’t stop him from thrusting in and out of him. 

He was a bit too caught up in his own pleasure, he almost didn’t notice Ranboo’s hands grip onto his shoulders. 

“Ph-Phil..!” He whimpered, “What’re you—” Ranboo was cut off by his own moaning from a hard thrust. 

Philza shushed him, “It’s okay.” 

Ranboo, having just woken up, couldn’t quite figure out what was going on. It didn’t help that he was also quite an innocent boy, not knowing what sex was and all. 

All he knew was that Phil was doing something to him and...it felt good.

Phil lifted Ranboo’s legs, hoisting them over his shoulder to allow himself to push even deeper inside. 

Phil basked in the sound of Ranboo’s moaning, it drove him to go even faster. 

The ender boy’s eyes kept threatening to close each time Phil pushed deeper inside of him. 

Phil continuously slammed into Ranboo’s prostate, causing the boy to let out a broken cry as cum sprayed from his dick. 

“You must be very sensitive.” Philza whispered, “That’s okay, you did so good Ranboo.” Ranboo couldn’t answer, the boy was panting heavily as Philza started to fuck him into overstimulation. 

When Ranboo found his words, they came out weak and shaky. “Ph-Phil..!” He whimpered, “Please..stop.. it’s too much..!”

The boys beautiful whining only caused Phil to fuck into him even faster, enjoying the broken cries he received. 

“You’re doing so good, Ranboo,” he panted, “So, so good.”

Ranboo’s eyes rolled back from the overwhelming pleasure, and as much as he tried, he couldn’t get away or get a break to catch his breath. 

But he’s not sure if he wants to. 

Phil noticed Ranboo grow hard again, and he grinned at that. He leaned closer to the boy, “I want you to call me daddy, okay baby?”

Ranboo barely registered what Phil said, but once that word was engraved into his mind, it was all he was able to say. 

“D-daddy!” He stuttered out, reaching for something to grip on to, which just happened to be Phil’s hands. 

Phil bit his lip, starting to chase after his own orgasm. Once Ranboo came again, crying out ‘daddy’ repeatedly and squeezing around Phil, the older reached his peak. 

Burying himself deep inside Ranboo, he released his seed inside the boy. 

Ranboo breathed heavily, his body twitching once in a while. He blinked a few times, trying to look at Phil but his vision gave out as he lost consciousness. 

Phil watched Ranboo closely, letting out an amused chuckle and he gave Ranboo a soft kiss before starting to clean up. 

He left the room, going to the kitchen to make both Ranboo and Techno breakfast. It’s the least he could do, despite also being tired. 

It wasn’t long until Techno woke up, ate, and then left for the day, and it was a bit more than an hour when Ranboo woke up again, sitting at the table with Phil. 

He avoided looking at the older man, shifting in his seat. Phil rested his head on his hand that was propped on the table, smiling slightly, “Did you sleep well, Ranboo?” 

Ranboo nodded slowly, his face flushing a little. Phil chuckled, patting his leg, “Come, come sit with me.”

Ranboo glanced around the room before standing up and going to sit on Phil’s lap, getting comfortable. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Ranboo, holding the teen in a gently hug, “You make such beautiful noises, Ranboo.” He whispered, causing the boy to shiver, “I would love to do that with you again.”

Ranboo let out a quiet whimper, nodding quickly. 

As some would guess, their early morning events became a regular occurrence. 


End file.
